


Rash Words

by Amorphe_Hexe



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorphe_Hexe/pseuds/Amorphe_Hexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthas goes to Jaina after the Culling of Stratholme to ask her to accompany him to the frozen wastes of Northrend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rash Words

He grasped her shoulders a little too tightly, and she struggled against him slightly. He still reeked of smoke and blood and death and undeath, and at that moment, she wanted to be as far from him as the confines of the small house would allow. The occupants had long since been gone, and she had taken refuge there to try and recover after her disastrous argument with him. And it had been an argument, though there had been no real yelling between the two of them.  
  
“ _Please_ ,” he begged, almost himself again, though the ichor of the undead and blood of many innocents was caked on his face. She blinked, almost agreed, then realized he hadn’t actually asked her a question yet. She shook her head and said, “What are you asking me? What would you have me do??” She took a step back and he stepped with her, getting closer due to his longer stride. He responded, “Come north with me. I’ve found where that demonic bastard is hiding. Come to Northrend with me, help me destroy him!”  
  
She felt weak in the knees. She almost collapsed, and he held her up, his blue-green eyes pleading, begging her to say yes. _This isn't right._ “Where did you get this information? Who told you where he would be?” He shrugged and replied, “He told me himself. He told me to come challenge him.” She finally got loose of him, using a decaying table to prop herself up. She shook her head and continued to question him, “And you believe him? He could be leading you into a trap, he could be leading you to your death, he could.. He could even not _be_ there, he could just be leading you to die, cold and alone and far out of his way!” There were tears in her eyes now.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, taken aback, then shook his head and said with complete conviction, “No, he will be there. I know he will. I’ll ask you once more. Don’t deny me again, Jaina. Come with me, help me defeat him, and then we can come back and everything can be fixed…” He walked towards her, and she stumbled backwards away from him, the table cracking and breaking beneath her. He caught her in his arms and set her back on her feet, all the while, those perfect, Light-filled eyes begging.  
  
She steadied herself again, then raised her head and looked him dead in those eyes. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she said, “No, Arthas. I won’t watch you die up there. I can’t go up there to die and watch you die in that frozen wasteland. If we stay here, we might be able to find another way, we might be able to-” His angry stare cut her off.  
  
“There is no more ' _we_ ,' Jaina. You don’t love me, and you certainly don’t care about my people. You would _never_ have made a good queen.” He spun on his heel and marched out the door, disguising the pain he was feeling with anger, almost breaking the door off it’s ancient hinges on his way out.  
  
She collapsed then, sobbing uncontrollably, her head buried in her hands, still smelling of the death that had surrounded him, but beneath that, still smelling of him. She wished she could run after him, to tell him she did love him, she would do anything for him, but her legs wouldn’t work, her mouth couldn’t form words to yell. She knew, though she wouldn’t believe it until later, that those rash words would be the last time she heard his voice.


End file.
